Maroona
Maroona, formerly Marun, was a Toa of Lightning and one of The Dozen Venturers, and lived on Powai Nui. At some point she changed her name and turned into a Turaga, becoming the leader of the island's inhabitants. History Early History Shortly after the creation of Helryx, the Great Beings created The Dozen Venturers, with the purpose of exploring the Matoran Universe to check for "glitches" in the world. Marun was one of them. After the Great Beings decided that the Venturers were not needed, she and the other eleven were transfigured into Matoran and relocated. She was transformed into a Vo-Matoran. Any recollection of being one of the Dozen Venturers was wiped from her mind. Marun joined the other Matoran in exploring the Matoran Universe, not knowing of her recent history. Eventually, these Matoran were split up, but Marun stayed with the larger group of seven, all of them arriving upon the remote island of Powai-Nui, where they fit in with the native Matoran. After a while, Marun and the others become Toa to defend their land, as the island was the target of Dark Hunter operations for a mysterious reasons. At some point after Makuta Tetradon betrayed Nephix, she changed her named to Maroona and became a Turaga of Lightning. At some point an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, she hid the remaining six Toa in the Shrine of Salvation. After years of panic and fear over the island, the Toa went into stasis. The Feral Plains One day, while traveling in the Feral Plains, Arvos came to Maroona and told her that he saw a strange Matoran-like being. Maroona grew fearful, and led the Ta-Matiran and her assistant Omakah to the Shrine of Salvation. After summoning the Toa of Ice Navahko from the machine, two hostile Matoran (Merdana and Jeko) appeared and aimed their blasters at her. Navahko trapped the Matoran under his spear. However, the Matoran resisted, and fought back against him, Maroona summoned Corduk, Toa of Earth, who trapped the attackers under a pile of Earth. After this, Maroona used her Noble Mask of Psychometry to learn where the Matoran had come from, and then set them free. Later, Toa Vandir came up to negotiate with Navahko and Corduk. However, Makuta Hysterix entered Vandir's mind and made him angry. After a short duel, Vandir retreated with a newfound hatred for the native Toa and Matoran. When Keelo found and put on the Mask of Catastrophes for the first time, Maroona feared that something very bad was happening. Later, when Corduk mysteriously began fading in and out of the Matoran Universe, Maroona revealed the functionality of the Shrine of Salvation. She had Navahko go and rescue Corduk from the machine's pocket dimension, which ended in Wreshi (who was being possessed by Hysterix) fighting Navahko and the three Toa ending up back on Powai Nui, where Hysterix left Wreshi's body. Note: Maroona's story is still being written. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Lightning, Maroona could control the element of Lightning. She wore a Great Mask of Psychometry, which allowed her to view the recent past of an object she touches. When Maroona transformed into a Turaga, her powers over Lightning were severely weakened, and her mask was turned into a Noble Mask of Psychometry. She now carries a Conductor Staff, her Badge of Office. Personality Like most Turaga, Maroona is wise, and very intelligent. She can be very vague, giving fanciful descriptions of events from the past. She is crafty, and knows how to get what she wants, and uses her "wizened and decrepite" as means of getting things her way. Appearances * The Feral Plains (First Appearance) Trivia * Maroona is one of the most important characters in The Feral Plains; if any character from the story was going to be the official protagonist, she would be a definite candidate. * Maroona's story will be expanded upon in the future, specifically on her past as a Toa and her future as a leader. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Turaga